A Warrior, A Princess and A Kitten named Peaches
by Daisycupcake811
Summary: Castiel is Newly married, Newly royal and Newly pregnant when his mate is sent off with their armies to protect the kingdom's borders from oncoming war. Without his mate to guide him and because of royal tradition Cas is kept locked away in palace grounds. Stuck in a new home he never wanted and a title he never asked for (Cross-posted on AO3 under the same username)
1. Chapter 1

The sun was just rising as Castiel go out of bed. He slid his feet into his favorite fur-lined slippers and grabbed his robe from the hook next to the bed. The doors to the bed-chamber opened and two maids stepped in. Castiel would never get used to this even after almost a year of being married and living in the palace. "Did a letter come?" He asked, still waking from his sleep. "One from Prince Dean, your Highness" one of the maids answered, holding out a parchment envelope. Castiel took the letter and made himself comfortable on his favorite couch. Dean had been gone for four months now. Yes, his husband was a prince, but the alpha liked being a war general over his royal duties. So when Issues had started on the outskirts of the kingdom Dean had jumped at the chance to go, Castiel had not been thrilled with the idea, especially since they had just been informed that he was carrying their first pup, but, like a good Omega, Wife and Princess he kept his mouth shut like what was expected of him.

Castiel read over the letter and absently let a hand rest on his growing bump. Cas frowned and reached for the tea cup that had been set on the table next to him. "Apparently your father would rather fight on battlefields then participate in peace talks and come home to us pup" He informed the pup as he smoothed a hand over his stomach. "Would you like to write back, your highness?" One of the maids asked as they set out a plate of toast and an array of jams. "Tell my husband that if he is not home and in our bed by the time his son is born then he better get used to sleeping in the barracks with his men, If he wants to act like a soldier then he can be treated like them" Castiel dictated as he slowly ate a piece of toast. "Yes, Princess" the maids answered before bowing and leaving the room.

Sighing to himself Cas finished his meal and got dressed for the day. Without Dean around he didn't have many royal duties and now that he was with pup it was no longer appropriate for him to leave the palace per tradition. Castiel slipped into one of day dresses and wrapped a sweater around himself before leaving his chambers and making his way to the palace gardens. The garden had to be Castiel's favorite part of his home. It had been a creation of the late Queen Mary and much like the rest of the kingdom the gardens had fallen into disrepair after her death. That had been Cas's first order of business after his marriage, to restore the gardens and now the space was well on its way back to its former glory.

He cleared off one of the benches and sat down intent on knitting a blanket for the pup it was very likely that the new prince or princess would arrive in the winter and Castiel wanted to be prepared. Cas was engrossed in his task when he heard quiet whimpers coming from an overgrown set of rose bushes. Setting down his work the omega went to investigate. Castiel carefully made his way over and pulled the brambles apart as the whimpers got louder. There in the heart of the bush was a tiny orange kitten. "Well hello there little one, lets get you free shall we?" Castiel asked gently, going to retrieve his knitting shears to rescue the animal.

Heads turned when Castiel returned carrying a kitten. It was a well known rule that King John did not allow animals of any kind in the palace. "Meg, please fetch a basin of warm water and a brush" Cas requested as he entered his chambers with the kitten. "Of course, princess" the maid said before leaving to procure the requested items. Castiel made himself comfortable on the carpet by the fireplace and started to clean the burrs and thorns out of the kitten's fur. "I think I'll name you Peaches" Castiel decided as he scratched behind the cat's ears. He spent the rest of the day tending to the kitten 's needs. Two baths and then a bowl of cream and a blanket lined basket by the fire.

Cas grabbed his favorite book off the shelf and made himself a nest of blankets next to Peaches's basket. He was worried about the kitten she was tiny and looked too young to be away from her mother. "That's alright, If Dean can have his army then I can have you, everyone will just have to get over it" Castiel said decidedly. Cas was spoiled, although he'd never admit it, he could have anything he'd want and if all else failed, he could always play the Princess\ Future Queen\ Mother of the future King card. Castiel also knew that while Dean might act all huffy and Alpha about having a kitten he would be wrapped around Peaches's little claw in no time.

The next few weeks passed quickly with Castiel taking care of his kitten and making the starting preparations for the pup. "Good morning Ellen" Cas greeted as he brought Peaches down to the dining room for breakfast one morning. "Good morning, Your highness" Ellen returned as she set out Cas's standard breakfast of tea and toast. "Thank you" Castiel said softly with a smile. It still made Castiel uncomfortable that people called him not by his name but, by his title. He had never asked for this had never truly wanted it. Ten months ago his mother had come back to their villa and announced he was engaged three weeks after that he was married to the future king, living in the palace and third in line for the throne.

Castiel's and Peaches's heads turned when they heard the sound of dining room's doors being opened. A exhausted and war torn alpha came limping up to the table. "Hello Dean, lovely of you to join us" Castiel said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean smiled and took a seat across the table from his mate. It had been months since he had last seen Castiel and Dean had missed him. "So its a boy then?" He asked, trying to lighten the tense mood hanging over the table. "Is that all you care about, our pup's gender and presentation status?" Castiel asked as he set his knife down and stared at Dean across the table. "Of course not, you know I just want you and pup to be healthy" Dean said as he reached for Cas's free hand. "I don't like not having you home especially now" Castiel said with a frown as he softened slightly. "I miss you and I'm lonely" he added, picking at his last piece of toast. "I know my omega, I miss you too, but I needed to go they needed me" Dean tried to soothe as he got up and went to Cas's side. "You wanted to go, couldn't get away from me fast enough" Castiel said as he picked at the hem of his robe.

Dean took a deep breath and thought for a minute. He pressed a kiss to Cas's forehead and then easily scooped his mate up and carried him to their bed. Dean laid Cas down in his nest of blankets and toed off his boots before joining him. Castiel yawned and snuggled up to the alpha. "Be careful for Peaches" He warned, already half asleep. "Who the hell is Peaches?" Dean asked just as the kitten plodded into the room and jumped up onto the bed making herself comfortable between the mated pair. "Cas sweetheart, you know the rules about animals" Dean argued even though he was exhausted. "You get your army and your heir, I get my Peaches" Cas said as he turned to look at his husband, daring the alpha to argue. "Anything you want my princess" Dean relented as he kissed Cas's cheek.

Peaches purred loudly and pushed her head against Dean's palm, wanting him to pet her. "You are pretty cute" Dean decided as he pet the tiny kitten. She purred and curled up next to Dean. "I've got two spoiled little princesses on my hands now, huh?" The alpha asked aloud to the empty room as he looked down at his mate and new pet. "You're lucky you're cute" Dean added as closed his eyes.

They only got a few hours of sleep before being woken up by knocks on the door. Dean cracked an eye open and carefully untangled himself from his omega's grasp. He made sure that Cas stayed asleep before going over to the door. "Can I help you?" He asked the maid politely, remembering all the times Castiel had chewed him out for being rude to the palace staff. " His Majesty requests yours and Princess Castiel's presence at dinner this evening your highness " a servant recited and handed a folded letter out to Dean. "Thank you, we'll be sure to be there" Dean promised as he took the offered note and showed the servant out.

Dean barely glanced at the summons before crumpling the parchment and throwing it in the fireplace. He checked on Castiel again and then went to clean himself up so he could go talk to his father. Once he was presentable Dean made his way down to the throne room where he knew John would be. The first thing he noticed was that his father wasn't alone, his new wife Lady Katherine was with him, The second thing Dean noticed was that Lady Katherine was visibly pregnant. "So I guess congratulations are in order" Dean stated, forcing a smile even though he was brimming with anger. "Isn't it amazing?...I'm only a few weeks ahead of your omega, we'll have two little princes toddling around before too long" Katherine said happily, not sensing her step son's distaste. " My Omega is his Royal Highness Princess Castiel Grace Winchester and you will use his proper title when speaking of him in my presence " Dean answered sharply as his eyes narrowed. Dean turned on his heel and left the throne room, making his way back to Castiel.

He stopped by the kitchens on his way and asked the cooks if they would prepare Cas's favorite meal and have it sent up to their private chambers. Dean entered the bedroom silently and undressed before slipping back into bed. "Where have you been?" Castiel asked sleepily as he instantly wrapped his arms around Dean as if he sensed the alpha's presence. "Just had to take care of some things, I'm all yours now" Dean promised as he combed his fingers through Cas's hair. Castiel hummed and burrowed into Dean's side, quickly falling back asleep. Dean stared down at his sleeping mate and let his hand gently graze over the soft swell of Cas's stomach. "Your mama's right little one, I didn't need to go I wanted to go, Your mama is always right" Dean confessed quietly before glancing over to make sure Cas was still asleep.

Castiel woke up to the smells of his favorite foods and the sight of Dean feeding Peaches bits of roast chicken as she lay stretched out on a pillow. "Looks like you've already got Daddy wrapped around your little paw" Cas said with a yawn as he pet her. "Just didn't want her jumping onto the table" Dean tried to defend. "So the bowl of warm cream and the new pillows are for what exactly?" Castiel asked teasingly as he kissed Dean. "She's a royal cat" Dean tried again. Cas smiled and then went over to the table to see that all of his favorites had been laid out. "Come eat with me" Cas called as he sat down at the table. Dean grabbed the chair across from Cas and waited until the omega had taken what he'd wanted before filling his own plate. "Will you soak in the tub with me after we eat?" Castiel asked as he ate a piece of buttered bread. "My muscles hurt and I miss you" he told Dean matter of factly. "Of course my omega whatever you and pup want" Dean promised with a smile.

When they were finished with their meal and everything had been cleared away Dean called for one of Castiel's personal maids while his mate rested. "Meg, please draw a bath and add Castiel's most relaxing bath oils" he requested. "Of course your highness is there anything else you'll need" Meg asked just to make sure. "No Meg that'll be all thank you" Cas answered with a yawn as he stood up.

.

Fifteen minutes later Cas was sinking down into a tub of steaming water with a happy sigh. "How's that feel omega mine?" Dean asked as he rubbed Cas's back. Castiel hummed happily and leaned back into Dean's arms. Amazing, missed you...missed this" He confessed as he closed his eyes and relaxed further. "Me too sweetheart" Dean agreed as he placed a kiss over Cas's mating bite.


	3. Chapter 3

When Castiel woke up the next morning it was to find that Dean was already gone, Peaches he noticed was also missing from the room. Cas got dressed and ate breakfast before going to track down his mate and kitten. It took almost an hour ,but he finally found Dean in the training pavilion with Peaches watching from the sidelines in her basket. "What do we think Peaches, he can do better right?" Castiel asked as he settled down to watch his Alpha spar with another soldier. Watching Dean train was one of Cas's favorite activities, seeing his mate's displays of full strength was exhilarating. He eyed Dean as the alpha went through sword fighting, hand to hand combat and shooting targets with a bow and arrow.

Dean set down his bow after the last arrow hit its target and wiped his face with a towel a guard handed to him before making his way over to Castiel and Peaches. "I feel like I should give you my handkerchief or my hand marriage or something" Cas teased as he greeted Dean with a kiss. "Well if I can't show off for my beautiful omega who can I show off for?" Dean asked as he wrapped his arms around Cas's waist. "Missed you this morning" Castiel said as he curled into Dean's arms. "Sorry, thought we'd be back by the time you were awake" Dean apologized kissing Cas before scooping up the cat and making their way back to their chambers.

"Can we go out today?" Castiel asked as he hung up his sweater. "I've got meetings all day angel" Dean told him as he stripped off his clothes. "But I'm bored, I hate being stuck in here with nothing to do" Cas complained with a pout. He didn't mean to complain really he didn't but being isolated without anyone to really talk to was taking its toll on Cas. He was just an omega, just a princess so his opinion on anything didn't matter and now that he was pregnant all of his hobbies and outings had been stopped as it was seen as distasteful for a pregnant royal to be in the public eye. "Come with me to the meetings, We'll do something after just us" Dean suggested kissing Cas before heading off to bathe. Castiel huffed and sat down on the couch with a pout. He knew he was being ridiculous and acting like a spoiled pup but it wasn't fair, Dean had come all the way home for him and the pup and now the alpha didn't have time for them. You'd think being pregnant and carrying the future heir to the throne would give him some priority but apparently not.

Dean came out an hour later properly dressed for a day around the palace. He smiled when he saw Cas curled up with a book. "I'll be in the war room if you need me" Dean said as he kissed Cas goodbye and patted Peaches on the head. Castiel nodded absently and turned the page of his novel. Dean straightened the cuffs of his jacket and walked into the war room, taking his spot at the head of the map table. He spent the next few hours discussing battle plans and looking over the various maps that were spread out before him.

Castiel tried to distract himself with reading, but soon grew bored and restless. With a huff of frustration, he threw the book across the room and stalked out of the room. "Miss Ellen, I need help please" Cas requested politely as he walked into the kitchen, careful to not disturb the other working cooks and servants. "Of course your highness, what can I do for you?" Ellen asked as she cleaned her hands. Ellen was an aging omega who had been working in the palace for as long as anyone could remember She knew the interworkings of the royal family and had taken a liking to Castiel as soon as they met though she was still trying to get the timid and soft spoken omega to grow a backbone. "Dean loves pie I was wondering if I could have space to make some" Castiel inquired as he mindlessly smoothed the skirt of his dress. Ellen smiled and cleared a work space for Cas before handing him an apron. Castiel beamed and gathered ingredients to get started. He peeled and chopped the fruits, letting them all cook down while he made the crusts and lined each pie tin. Cas hummed to himself as he added the fillings and top crusts being sure to add pretty designs and brush the top with a mix of milk and sugar so it would brown nicely while baking. Castiel cleaned up as the pies baked and cooled so he wouldn't leave a mess for the kitchen staff.

Dean's head flew up when he heard the doors to the war room opening. It had been hours upon hours of meetings with soldiers and seemingly every other important courtier all of them giving different opinions on different things and trying to get the Prince to agree with them. So Dean was surprised to see Castiel walk in with a cart laden with pies and pots of coffee. "What's all this for?" Dean asked as he stood and greeted his mate with a smile. "You said you had meetings all day, I know how taxing that can be and thought you could all use a pick me up" Castiel explained as he set out the pies and coffee. "Thank you sweetheart" Dean said as he kissed gently. "You're welcome, It was fun" Cas said, shrugging off the task. "Are you going to stay and keep me company?" Dean asked as he pulled Cas down to sit in his lap. Castiel blushed at his alpha's blatant display of affection. "I would but, I promised Peaches a walk in the garden and then I need to respond to one of Gabriel 's letters" Cas told Dean, speaking of his only likable sibling. "I want to him to visit before the pup arrives" he added as he stood and kissed Dean's cheek.

Castiel cleaned himself up and then tucked Peaches into her basket for a long walk around the palace. "What do think you're doing?" Castiel asked when he came back inside an hour later and saw two servants in the process of taking down a portrait of Dean's mother Queen Mary. "We were instructed to take down all of Her higness's likenesses by Lady Katherine" one of the servants answered as they turned to look at Castiel. Cas scoffed and narrowed his eyes. "Replace all the portraits exactly as they were" He ordered firmly. "But, Lady Katherine..." The servants rushed to try and explain. "I don't care, I am the princess I outrank her now do as I say" Castiel ordered sharply as he picked up Peaches's basket and stalked away as the servants rushed to comply.

He returned to his and Dean's chambers to find dinner laid out for him and his alpha half asleep in the soaking tub. "Alpha...Alpha come to bed" Cas said as he gently shook Dean awake. "Hey, did you and Peaches have a nice walk?" Dean asked slowly opening his eyes. Cas nodded and pulled him in for a kiss, letting his fingers rake through his mate's smiled into the kiss and deepened it slightly. "Come to bed" Cas said quietly as he pulled away and stood up.

Dean groaned and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist and following Cas into the bedroom. He silently stood in the doorway as he watched Cas dress for bed. "You look beautiful" Dean said eventually, watching Cas brush his hands over the growing baby bump. "I look fat" Castiel disagreed as he eyed himself in the mirror critically. "The most beautiful princess to ever grace the earth" Dean argued as rested his hands on Cas's stomach and placed kisses on the omega's neck. "Come on baby, let me take care of you...its been months" Dean murmured against Cas's skin. Castiel caught Dean's eye in the mirror and nodded in agreement. He sighed happily, letting his husband undress him and carry him into their bed.


	4. Chapter 4

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Castiel sighed as he watched the flurries of snow outside his window. These last few weeks had been not only draining, but, a test of his marriage. Dean had been short tempered with everyone ever since finding out that his father and Lady Katherine were expecting a pup of their own. "Dean is gone again, guess it's just you and me"Castiel said as he reached down to pet the kitten. The holidays were closing in on them and the palace was busy preparing for the season. There were many ceremonial traditions the royal family would have to observe and then there were the holiday balls and feasts with heads of state that they had to attend and host. Castiel sighed as,he fixed his hair and smoothed his skirt before leaving his chambers to go down to the obligatory tea he had to attend with Lady Katherine./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Walking through the palace, he caught the smells of evergreen trees and freshly baked sweets floating through the air and burying themselves in the plush furniture and thick carpets. "Good afternoon, Lady Katherine" Castiel greeted as he entered the older omega's private quarters./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Castiel, please join me" Katherine returned with a cold and forced politeness. Cas walked over and sat on one of the empty couches. Both omegas sat in silence as their tea and finger foods were set out before them by a team of servants./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I have not seen you in the churches Castiel, you must pray for an easy delivery, you must pray for a son" Katherine informed him in a scolding tone as she picked up her teacup./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Castiel felt his throat grow dry and he swallowed harshly in order to respond. "I hope only for a healthy child, a son or a daughter will be loved the same" Castiel answered as he sipped at his own tea and selected a finger sandwich off the offered tray./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You must have a son or your husband will be permitted another wife, perhaps he is courting another omega already" Katherine theorized./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Castiel held in a sigh, he knew having their first born be a son was a clause in their marriage contract, but he didn't think Dean would enact the consequences if it wasn't fulfilled./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Castiel spent the rest of the required time making false pleasantries and trying to not think of his coming pup's fate. Dean was good as far as alphas went, he was kind and treated Castiel with a level of respect the omega was certain he would never have in his life so maybe his husband wouldn't be that angry if their first child wasn't an alpha son. After they had finished their tea and conversed for long enough Castiel bid the older omega goodbye and retreated back to his side of the palace. Cas took the long way, admiring the Christmas decorations and taking in all the wonderful smells. When he finally made it back to his and Dean's chambers it was to find the rooms still empty. Castiel shook his head and hoped that Dean would appear at dinner tonight at the very least. Castiel removed his shoes and changed into a nightgown so he could take a nap before he was expected for dinner./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The holidays meant more mandatory dinners with the family. When Castiel woke up from his nap, he called on his two maids to help him prepare for that night's dinner. He took a bath with sweet smelling salts and oils and then went to select one of the gowns out of his closet. Castiel had his hair combed perfectly, his nails were filed and painted a soft pink color and then kohl was applied under his eyes and red-tinted gloss was painted on his lips. His dinner gown was red and floor length with a red lace bodice and a red bow to accentuate his waist. The look was finished off with a pair of fur lined flats./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Castiel took a deep breath as he stepped through the doors of the dinning room and carefully walked down the staircase to the table. Dean was already there, halfway through a bottle of wine and shamelessly flirting with one of the servants. Cas made his way to the table not even bothering to comment on his mate's behavior. Castiel had to remain faithful, had to ensure that any child he carried was his husband's but, Dean was free to do whatever he liked with whomever he liked. He caught Lady Katherine's smug look and the pitying looks from the other servants helping with the meal. Cas kept silent the entirety of the meal, though he kept a tally in his head of how many glasses of wine Dean had consumed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Castiel stormed out of the meal the first chance he got and it wasn't until he was safely in the confines of his own bedroom that he let the sobs that had been building up erupt from his chest and allowed the held back tears to flow freely. He knew something like this might happen eventually, but he never expected it to hurt this much. Maybe it was because Castiel believed that Dean truly cared for him, that the alpha may actually love him but, now Cas felt like nothing more than a royal brood mare. As soon as Cas was able to calm down his heartbreak was replaced with anger and a rush of adrenaline surged through his veins./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What the fuck was that, do you have any idea how embarrassing your little stunt was?" Dean asked with a growl as he stormed into the room and slammed the door closed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I should be saying the same thing to you" Castiel returned as he rounded on Dean and matched the alpha's growl./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""If you want to be angry at your father or Lady Katherine or even their unborn pup, then fine but, stop punishing and taking it out on me and everyone else who did nothing to deserve it" Castiel continued as he looked at Dean through narrowed eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Stop being a bitch Cas, you have no idea what you're talking about" Dean warned as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Get out" Castiel said quietly as he instinctively laid a hand over his stomach./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What did you say?" Dean asked, caught off guard by the omega's demand./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I said, Get the fuck out" Castiel repeated angrily as he pushed on Dean's shoulder and shoved him toward the door./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Dean stumbled back and stared at Castiel with wide eyes. The omega had never stood up for himself like that before. Cas was usually soft spoken and passive, a rare streak of meanness or sarcasm was delivered in a saccharinely sweet coating. Words like "Agressive" and "Angry" would've never been used to describe the newly crowned princess and mother to be./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Dean nodded minutely and then slipped out the door, leaving Castiel to peace and quiet. Cas took a deep breath, growing weary as the adrenaline dropped and his anger faded as quickly as it had appeared. He grabbed a blanket and curled up on the couches next to the fireplace too exhausted to walk the extra few steps to his bed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Castiel was growing annoyed at Dean's attempts at apologies. It had been over a week since their fight and Dean kept sending expensive gifts. Every morning large bouquets of flowers and a box of confections appeared next to his bed and every evening new jewelry or a dress showed up. Apparently simply saying he was sorry, didn't occur to Dean. At this point the couple wasn't speaking and Cas went out of his way to avoid his husband. Dean slept out in the barracks with the rest of the soldiers on the palace grounds, at least he was smart enough to not try and crawl into bed next to Cas every night./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Dean growled under his breath as he left the barracks and headed back to the palace. In his mind, he hadn't done anything wrong and Castiel was overreacting. He had tried apologising and nothing seemed good enough for Castiel. The only thing his omega seemed to care about was the impending arrival of their pup. All Castiel seemed to do these days was knit blanket after blanket for the pup and fuss around in the nursery, wanting everything to be perfect./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Lady Katherine was due to have her pup any day now and even though the two pups would grow up together, it would be Castiel's pup who would be of more importance. The little prince or princess would be third in line for the throne after their parents, whereas their new uncle wouldn't even be considered for the role and be a royal in name only. In all likelihood Lady Katherine's would be pushed aside and cared for by a slew of nannies and tutors before being made a magistrate and marrying a low ranking courtier 's pup./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Castiel ran a hand over his bump as he set aside another finished blanket. He was curled up in the library while Peaches was stretched out in front of the fireplace, wearing the sapphire tiara Dean had made for her. The apology gifts also included their kitten, maybe because Dean thought that was the way to Cas's heart. When he had finished his knitting Cas took the blankets to the nursery and went to get dressed properly. Since the argument Cas had taken to leaving the palace in the afternoons. He would gather up the surplus of food they had and take it down to the village orphanage to help feed the pups. After helping to organize the kitchens Cas would go out and spend hours playing with and caring for the pups./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"When Castiel returned from his day out Dean was waiting for him in their chambers. He pointedly ignored the alpha as he shed his cloak and leather boots. Cas took his time to put his things away and greet Peaches before he turned his attention to Dean./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Cas, baby please just talk to me, I've apologized multiple times" Dean said growing tired of the way Cas was freezing him out./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"You've never apologized, you've sent gifts but never once have you uttered the words "I'm sorry" Castiel pointed out as he rounded on Dean./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was, if you don't respect me, nobody else will either and nevermind the example you're setting for our pups" Castiel continued as he got upset all over again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm sorry Cas" Dean apologized quietly as his mate's words hit him all at once. He had never thought about it like that./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I would never do something like that to you, we stood in a church and made vows to each other, vows that I meant" Castiel said with a hitch in his voice./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I know my angel, I'm so damn sorry my omega" Dean apologized, feeling awful that he had made Castiel so upset. He swallowed the lump in throat and pulled Cas into a gentle hug./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I love you" Cas said with a sniffle as he wrapped his arms around Dean./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I love you too, so much" Dean promised as he pressed a kiss to Cas's forehead./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I want you there when the pup is born, I want you with me" Castiel spoke up after they had been standing in silence for a while./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That's not really, Birth is a thing for omegas" Dean tried to tell him, it wasn't proper for the father to be present at the birth./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I want you there when the pup is born" Castiel repeated dangerously calm and daring Dean to argue with him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Of course sweetheart, whatever you want" Dean promised as he kissed Cas lightly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /Castiel sighed and relaxed in Dean's arms. The mated pair ended up falling asleep on the couch all curled up with their kitten. Cas was woken in the early hours of the morning by what sounded like the wailing of a pup. He untangled himself from Dean and pulled on a robe before going to investigate the source of the noise./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Meg, What's going on?" Castiel asked as he stopped his favorite maid in the hallway./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /'Lady Katherine had her pup, a boy" Meg said as she stopped to talk/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""But, I didn't hear the bells" Castiel said confused. When a royal was born the cathedral 's bells would ring. Once for a daughter, twice for a son and three times if the pup was to be the next heir to the throne./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Because she delivered an omega" Meg answered in a hushed tone./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""She wouldn't even look at the poor thing, he's in the nursery" Meg added with a sigh./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Castiel nodded and set off for the nursery. He threw open the doors and approached the far wall where the source of the noise was. Inside the crib was a tiny pup wrapped haphazardly in a blanket. Cas reached in and carefully scooped the baby up, holding him in his arms./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Bring a bottle please, quickly" Castiel ordered the maid that had been keeping watch of the room./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Castiel made himself comfortable in the rocking chair and tried his best to settle the displeased newborn. Cas spent a good portion of his morning with the pup, taking care of all his needs and cuddling him for a while before putting the baby down for a nap. He asked the maids to find him when the pup woke up and then went off in search of food and Dean./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You've got a little brother" Castiel said as he entered his and Dean's chambers./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /"A boy then, They must be pleased" Dean answered with a scoff and a roll of his eyes as he got out of bed to greet his mate./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hardly, He's an omega they want nothing to do with him and as far as I know he doesn't even have a name" Castiel told Dean, not even bothering to hide the contempt he held for the king and his wife./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That won't be us, I'm not going to be my father" Dean promised as he held Cas close./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /" We love our pups no matter what and this pup will be our heir no matter what" Dean said as he bent down to press a kiss to Cas's belly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You'd let a daughter or an omega be an heir, how very progressive of you" Castiel said smiling./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Maybe it's time for a Queen to take control" Dean answered with a shrug as he stood up./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Be a dear and bring your Queens some food" Cas said with a yawn as he went back over to his nest of blankets./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Dean nodded and kissed Cas again before leaving to get them some breakfast. He came back a half hour later with a little bit of everything from the kitchens and a bowl of cream for Peaches. Cas wrapped a blanket around himself like a cape and got up to join Dean at the table. There was a knock at the door just as they were finishing up their breakfast. A maid came carrying the new pup and a fresh bottle./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm sorry to interrupt but, you asked to be told when the pup was awake" The maid said quietly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Castiel smiled and got up to take the pup and the bottle from the older woman. Dean stayed at the table and watched Castiel with mild curiosity. His mate was a natural with pups it seemed and he couldn't wait to see Cas with their own pup. Cas made himself comfortable and fed the pup before changing him and carrying him back to the nursery. Dean waited for Cas to leave the nursery before he went in and looked down at his new little brother who was sleeping peacefully and blissfully unaware that his parents didn't want him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Don't you worry little brother, Cas and I will take care of you" Dean promised softly as he reached down to stroke the baby's cheek./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p 


	6. Chapter 6

The newest Winchester was pressing on a month old before his mother very disinterestedly named him Adam. She had come into the nursery and studied the happy little pup for less than a minute before declaring his name and disappearing again. Castiel did his best to make up for the current shortcomings of Adam's parents. He almost always had the infant with him, everyone in the palace just wordlessly accepted the new dynamic. Tending to all of little Adam's needs only serves as a reminder that within weeks the responsibility will be doubled once Cas's own pup enters the world. Once his pup is born the kingdom and palace will be a flurry of activity with festivals, feasts, visiting dignitaries and other royalty coming to give gifts, blessings and congratulations on the new Prince or Princess's birth.

It was on an early morning stroll with Peaches and Adam that Cas's water broke. If Adam hadn't been secured in the pup sling Cas was sure that the sudden rush of fluid and pain in his abdomen would have caused him to lose his grip and drop the baby boy. He rushed back to the palace yelling for help the whole way. The pain was quickly starting to worsen and the fluid soaked fabric of his dress was starting to cling to his legs. Cas blindly handed Adam off to one the nursery staff and screamed for Meg while he clutched his belly.

Cas was ushered back to his chambers and the midwives were called for as soon as everyone realized what was happening. Servants swirled around him, getting everything prepared for the birth and then disappearing back into the shadows, almost as if they had never been there in the first place. Dean arrived a half hour after Cas's water had broken. The Alpha burst into the room a nervous frazzled mess and covered in sweat and grime after sparring with his soldiers. He quickly scrubs his hands at the small sink they have by their dining table before going over to Cas's side.

"How are we doing my beautiful omega?" Dean asked as he took Cas's hand and placed a kiss on his temple.

"Okay for now, but, we're never doing this again" Castiel warned as he ran a hand over his belly.

"Sure, Angel whatever you say" Dean promised as he moved to massage Cas's shoulders and back.

The labor was slow stretching on for hours and making Castiel irritable. It was growing dark outside and the pup had made little signs of their impending arrival. The contractions were getting more and more painful, making it almost impossible for Cas to find a comfortable position. His feet were swollen to the point that it hurt to walk so using that method to progress labor was out. Cas just stayed in bed, massaging his belly and singing to the pup through the contractions. He snapped when Dean tried to step in and help him, he was tired of everyone fussing over him and just wanted their pup to come out already.

The newborn made their appearance in the early hours of the next morning. A tiny squealing pup was placed on Castiel 's chest as a midwife cleaned them with a fresh towel.

"A healthy princess, congratulations your highness" the midwife spoke softly as she handed the pup to Castiel.

"Welcome to the world my sweet pup" Cas greeted with a yawn as he cuddled his daughter close.

Dean smiled down at his mate and pup, completely entranced by the scene before him. He only looked away long enough to whisper to something to a passing servant. Just as Cas's eyes slipped shut and exhaustion took over he heard the cathedral's bells ringing. Once, Twice, Three times. Official welcoming the kingdom's future ruler, Princess Mary Castielle Augusta to the world.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean quietly sat by Castiel's bedside, keeping watch over his sleeping mate and pup. Mary was in Dean's opinion the most beautiful pup on earth. He was still in complete awe of his daughter, carefully Dean reached out and stroked Mary's cheek. The little girl fussed a stirred for a second before slipping back into sleep. He gently tucked Mary back into her bundle of blankets and pressed a kiss to her forehead before going to find a servant to bring food to his and Cas's chambers.

"Hey" Cas called softly, now fully awake and holding Mary as she nursed.

"There's my beautiful family, breakfast should be up in a little while" Dean said as he walked back into their chambers and went back over to Cas's side.

"She's got my appetite apparently" Dean joked as he kissed Cas and then peered down at Mary.

"She woke up hungry and decided to let me know it" Castiel answered with a laugh as he tore his gaze away from their pup long enough to look up at Dean.

"I think Adam and Peaches can come in now" He added after thinking for a minute.

"Of course angel, I can have that arranged" Dean promised with a nod as he bent down to kiss his mate.

Just then the doors to their chambers came in carrying a tray with a fresh vial and syringe. Castiel cringed inwardly as he carefully moved Mary's blankets so the pups foot would be exposed. They reached out and disinfected the infant's foot with an alcohol solution before pricking Mary's foot with the syringe.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean asked with a growl as he watched the midwife's movements.

"Its just a blood sample for the presentation test, Mary is fine" Castiel assured his alpha as he soothed their fussing pup.

"She made Mary cry, I'll fire her" Dean threatened seriously as he stroked Mary's cheek.

"You're being dramatic, no one is being fired or sent to the dungeons or hung by their toes while rats eat them" Castiel said rolling his eyes.

"Well they should be, I'll make it illegal for anyone to ever make by baby girl sad" Dean said as he kissed Mary's pricked foot.

Mary had soothed herself back to sleep during her parents simple argument and the midwife fled the room once the blood sample had been procured. Castiel swaddled Mary back up and placed her back in the bassinet by his and Dean's bed. Cas smiled down at his pup before turning his attention to the breakfast trays that had arrived. Dean just sat back and let his mate eat, after labor and so little sleep his poor omega must have been starving.

The doors were pushed open again, but,this time it was Peaches instead of a nosy midwife or servant. The orange cat strode in with her head held high and jumped up on the bed making herself comfortable between the mated pair. Castiel smiled and scooped Peaches up to cuddle her. He had missed his kitten and was happy to have the whole family back together again, the only one missing now was Adam.

"You did so well my darling, our baby girl is just perfect" Dean said as he rubbed Cas's shoulders.

"You made our baby girl a Queen, She'll do amazing things I just know it" Cas marveled, turning his head to look up at Dean.

"I told you I would, this will all be hers one day" Dean returned as he bent down to kiss Cas.

"You made her a Queen, you made history this morning and you made a lot of enemies" Castiel told Dean imploringly, needing the Alpha to understand the gravity of his decisions.

"I made a choice, Mary will make herself a Queen, She's the one who'll make history...This time, this time we're just the silent part of the history" Dean clarified, shrugging Cas's worries off.

"Your father is going to be furious, I'm surprised he hasn't busted in here already" Cas said quietly as he eyed the doors warily.

"Not likely, The man can't even remember he has three sons, I highly doubt having a grandchild even registered when we told him" Dean spat out bitterly.

Castiel sighed and squeezed Dean's hand in silent comfort. The elder royals infuriated Castiel to no end. John treated his older sons horribly, so horribly that Sam married a Princess from a kingdom as far away as possible and didn't visit unless it was a thing of protocol. Dean stayed out of duty and from what Castiel had heard his husband quickly went from a sweet and happy little boy to a cold and cruel soldier, molded by his father's hand. Adam would hopefully escape the cruelty of his parents and Castiel would do anything to ensure that would happen.

"Go check on Adam for me will you, He'll be awake by now and wondering where I am" Cas said as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"He can barely sit up on his own, I highly doubt he's wondering where his mama is" Dean joked as he got up to fetch Adam from the nursery.

Castiel frowned. He didn't want to think of himself as Adam's mother, because there was still a part of him that hoped Lady Katherine would come around and he would hate to take that away from her. Although, It did feel like Adam was his and he was very attached to the pup. This whole thing was just a mess and trying to sort everything out only served to confuse Castiel even more. He wanted Adam as his own but, he also wanted what was best and maybe that meant Katherine but, maybe and what Castiel selfishly hoped what was best would be Adam being raised as his and Dean's pup.

Dean came back in carrying Adam in his arms. The pup was cooing and Dean was pretending to hold a conversation which only made Adam coo and babble more. Castiel smiled at them and held his hands out for the pup. Dean kissed Cas before he handed Adam over and settled down on the bed next to Castiel. Mary started to fuss and Dean quickly picked her to soothe her.

"I think I'll walk her around a bit, give you and Adam so time to cuddle before Mary needs to eat again" Dean told his mate as he stood with Mary in his arms and left the room .

Castiel nodded and looked down at Adam. The pup was drooling against his shoulder and had a pudgy little fist securely attached to the fabric of Cas's nightgown. Cas sighed and dropped on kiss on the top of Adam's head. He laid completely still, happy to just have a pup in his arms.

Dean walked around the palace with Mary in his arms. He knew it was ridiculous to "explain" royal history to a pup who was barely twelve hours old but, he desperately wanted quality time to cuddle and bond with his daughter and Mary didn't seem to mind all of the useless information that fell from his mouth. He told her of all the great queens of past generations, insisting that she would be included in that list one day alongside her mother and grandmother. He told her of their kingdom's traditions and of all the feasts and festivals that were being thrown in her honor that very minute.

"That's your grandmother, Mary the first and one day your portrait will hang up here right next to Mama and I" Dean told his daughter as he walked her around the palaces's library.

"And this, One day this will all be yours, you'll be the Queen of everything the light touches and I'm very proud to tell you that you'll be the greatest Queen our kingdom has ever seen" Dean told Mary as he stepped onto a balcony and gestured off into the horizon.


End file.
